Parallel and Perpendicular Lines/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads, The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. A robot, Moby, draws a square on the floor with chalk. A boy, Tim, walks up to him. TIM: Hey, what's that for? Moby beeps. TIM: Uh, I don't know… hopscotch? Moby shakes his head and beeps. A letter appears. Text reads as Tim narrates: Dear Tim and Moby, What are parallel and perpendicular lines? From, Jo TIM: Parallel lines are lines in the same plane that never intersect; they’re always the same distance apart. Moby beeps. TIM: Well here, I'll show you. On-screen, Tim holds up a handful of uncooked spaghetti. Moby beeps. TIM: Hang on, I'm not going to cook this spaghetti. Just watch. We can think of these 2 sticks of dry pasta as lines, say, lines A, and B. On-screen, Tim places 2 sticks of spaghetti side by side on the table. The top stick is labeled, A. The bottom stick is labeled, B. TIM: Even if lines A, and B were to continue on forever, they would never intersect, or cross each other. So we say that lines A, and B are parallel. On-screen, dotted lines extend from the sticks of spaghetti to the edges of the screen. Text appears, reading, A, is parallel to B. Moby beeps and places 2 more sticks of spaghetti on the table. They are not parallel. TIM: We can call those lines C, and D. On-screen, the top stick of spaghetti is labeled, C. The bottom stick is labeled, D. TIM: If we extend lines C, and D, we can see pretty quickly that they intersect. On-screen, dotted lines extend from the sticks of spaghetti to the edges of the screen. The dotted lines cross at 1 point. TIM: We can say that C, and D are not parallel. Text appears, reading, C, is not parallel to D. Moby beeps. TIM: Well, check this out. When a straight line crosses parallel lines, it’s called a transversal. On-screen, Tim places a stick of pasta across the 2 parallel sticks. A label reads, transversal. TIM: Where the lines meet, the adjacent angles add up to 180 degrees. On-screen, the spot where the transversal crosses the top stick forms 2 angles. These adjacent angles are labeled, 130 degrees and 50 degrees. TIM: And opposite angles are of equal measure. On-screen, the transversal crosses both parallel sticks, forming a total of 8 angles. Each pair of adjacent angles measures 130 degrees and 50 degrees. The 50 degree angles are all diagonal to each other. The 130 degree angles are also diagonal to each other. TIM: Yeah, neat, huh? So those are parallel lines. Perpendicular lines intersect to form a 90 degree, or right, angle. On-screen, Tim places 2 sticks of pasta on the table, one vertical and the other horizontal .They cross at 1 point, forming a T. The vertical stick is labeled, F. The horizontal stick is labeled, G. TIM: Here, lines F, and G are perpendicular. Text appears, reading, F, is perpendicular to G. TIM: See how all the angles formed are 90 degrees? On-screen, all 4 angles at the intersection of F, and G, are labeled, 90 degrees. Moby beeps. TIM: Well, if 2 lines intersect without forming a right angle, they’re just called intersecting lines. Moby places 2 sticks on the table, forming an X with no right angles. A label reads, intersecting lines. Moby beeps. TIM: Yeah, that mysterious square you drew has examples of both parallel and perpendicular lines. The opposite sides are parallel… and the adjacent sides are perpendicular! On-screen, opposite sides of Moby's chalk square are highlighted. They are parallel. Then, adjacent sides of the square are highlighted. They form right angles, so they are perpendicular. TIM: You can find examples of perpendicular lines all over the place. On-screen, 4 images appear: a window frame with 4 panes of glass; a clock with hands showing the time, 6, 15; the red cross on an ambulance; and a telephone pole, with 2 horizontal beams crossing a vertical pole. TIM: The same goes for parallel lines. On-screen, 4 images appear: railroad tracks; lined notebook paper; skis stuck in snow; and the prongs of an electric plug. An electric saw buzzes, followed by a crash. TIM: What the… On-screen, Tim sees an electric saw on the floor next to a square hole. Tim looks into the dark hole. Moby’s chest lights up as as he beeps. He reaches his hand up, toward Tim. TIM: Okay, let me get this straight. You cut a hole in the floor, which interrupted the movie, and will get me in trouble. Moby beeps. TIM: Then you fell into the hole, and can't get out. And now you want me to throw you a rope or something so you can get out and cut more holes in the floor? Moby beeps. TIM: Interesting. I'll see you later. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Math Transcripts